Sora's pet Riku
by Mystic lover 92
Summary: Riku is a humanoid who has claimed Sora as his. . .but Sora was promised to some one else. Now Riku must fight for Sora's love. . . full summary inside.


**Sora's Pet Riku**

**Summary-**

When Sora was a little bow, and his parents were still together, he meet a young humanoid named Riku, there Riku claimed Sora as his. Many years later, and many fights between his parents and said parents divorcing, Riku has shown up to take Sora as his mate. Now here is were the trouble starts. . . Sora has been promised to his father's boss's son Yuki, and Yuki doesn't like to share what is his. Who will win little Sora's heart, will it be proud and handsome humanoid Riku, or will it be the spoiled and selfish brat Yuki?

**Chapter 1- The meeting  
**

I remember, long ago when my life and family wasn't so fucked up, I meet this boy who was part human and part dog- everyone called this race Humanoids- sitting underneath a Sakura tree crying. And even though I was told not to I still went over to him to see if he was alright and if I could help him. And this is were my story begins.

------

A young boy with short spiky blond hair and seemingly emotionless deep ocean blue eyes had just been taken to the park with his twin brother who had short light brown hair and deep sky blue eyes, by his mom who had long honey brown hair and dark ocean blue eyes. The woman let go of his hand, turned him around and bent down so that they were face to face, the looked her in the eye and almost made her cry from his emotionless eyes. "N-now Sora, this time please stay were I can see you. We don't want what happened last time to happen again do we?" the young boy shook his head as if to say no. "Good, now go play with your brother." Sora looked over to the other who was holding out his hand and smiling.

"Come on Sor-Sor, lets go play." the other boy said, Sora nodded then took the boy's hand. As the boys ran, well if you call Sora being dragged by the other boy running, a teenager with short spiky blond hair and deep sky blue eyes walked up behind the woman who was still trying not to cry. The woman turned around and began to cry on the teenager's shoulder.

"Mother?" the teen asked. The woman slowly sobered up and leaned away from the teen whipping her tears away.

"Aw, s-sorry Cloud, I just, I just wish Sora would go back to the way he was before the accident." the woman said. The teen looked over to see Sora standing and watching the other little boy run around playing tag with the other children looking emotionless. The emotionless expression on Sora's face shot a pain through the teen's heart.

"We all do, mother." Cloud said pulling the woman into a tight hug. The woman pulled away and looked Cloud in the eyes.

"You really do look like your father." she said then turned around to watch the boy's play.

"Hey Sora!!!" a young girl with shoulder length red hair, and light blue eyes called running to the seemingly emotionless boy who just looked at her, she smiled when he looked at her. "What happened to you? Why haven't you been at school? My mommy said something terrible happened, it is true or do you just not like us anymore?" she asked. The boy's seemingly emotionless eyes widened then darkened in anger, but he said nothing as he looked to the ground then walked off. "Hey where are you going?!" the girl yelled gaining everyone stopped what they where doing to see why she yelled. Sora's twin ran over to Sora and tugged on his arm.

"Come on Sor-Sor, play with me." the boy said, Sora looked at him from the side of his eye and said nothing put walked over to the swings. "Oh so you wanted to swing?" Sora said nothing as he began to swing. "Okay, I'll swing with you." Both boys started swinging as their mom and older brother walked over to sit on the bench in front of the swing set. After awhile a few kids ran over to Sora and his twin.

"Hey Roxas play Red-Rover with us." a kid with short black hair and green eyes said, Roxas jumped off the swing and began to run over to the group of kids, but stopped and looked back at Sora.

"Come on Sor-Sor." Roxas said.

"No, we don't want Sora, we want Roxas." the black haired boy said.

"But-but" Roxas said before he was drug away. Sora didn't even stop swinging but he did watch as his brother was taken away. Suddenly Sora heard someone crying, so he began to look around still swinging, Sora soon figured out that the crying was coming from behind him. He slowly stopped swinging, gaining the attention of his mother, and turned around to look into the group of trees behind him. There he saw a young boy with short silver hair with silver dog ears and a tail wrapped around him crying under Sora's favorite Sakura Tree. Sora got off the swing and began to walk to the group of trees.

"Sora honey, where are you going?" him mom asked, Sora stopped but didn't turn away before he pointed to the tree with the boy under the Sakura tree then began walking again. Cloud looked to the boy to see he was a humanoid, he began to worry because he heard that humanoids that with out a human master around are strays are always dangerous.

"Um, Sora, stay away from him." Cloud said only thinking of his brother's safety. Sora stopped walking to turn an look at his older brother but then continued to walk.

"He's crying, I have to help." Sora said shocking his mom and brother since the accident two months ago. When Sora got to the crying Humanoid he just stood there wondering what to do. He had never had to comfort someone before, he tried to remember what someone did to him when he use to cry. After deciding he sat down beside the boy and looked at him, this was strange, usually when someone sat next to him he looked at them. Sora remembered seeing someone put their arm on some girl who was crying, so he decided to do just that. Sora lightly placed his arm over the guy's shoulder, the humanoid jumped up shocked. "Sorry." Sora muttered then got up and began to walk away.

"P-please don't go." the humanoid said. Sora sat looked at the humanoid and found himself getting lost in the humanoid's sea green eyes. Sora blushed then looked away before sitting back under the tree and petted the spot next to him. The humanoid sat down and Sora pulled the humanoid into a hug, shocking him, the humanoid pulled away blushing. "W-wh-what are you doing?"

"You were crying." Sora said. The humanoid got lost in Sora's emotionless deep blue eyes, he looked so deep that he saw regret, fear, and confusion and underneath that there was some much love and affection. The humanoid, without really thinking, lightly touched Sora's cheek.

"What's your name?" the humanoid said, Sora looked shocked.

"Sora." he muttered.

"What a beautiful name for a boy with a beautiful soul." The humanoid then pulled Sora closer and kissed him, "My name is Riku and you will be mine."

----

After that I was pulled away from Riku by my older brother Cloud who wasn't happy with me. When we got home he told my father what I had done and I was punished for not listening. I haven't seen Riku since then, I think he was captured by the humanoid catchers. Now that I think about it I never found out why he was crying or what he means by 'you will be mine'. Oh well, I guess I should just forget about it.

* * *

**Mystic- well how was it? did you like it? I hope so. Well guess what I have a little mission for you guys. . . I want to see if any one can figure out what the accident is that everyone keeps talking about. And you must figure it out before I tell you in my story. But don't worry you will have clues, they are hidden in the story, you just have to find them. Oh and don't worry it will be a while before I tell you what the accident is. So, break a leg (Drama talk for good luck).  
**


End file.
